Clarity
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: Pendapat pribadi Luhan tentang homoseksual telah berubah saat bertemu Sehun, namja luar biasa pintar yang mendapatkan kelas percepatan. Tapi perubahan pendapat itu ternyata tidak bertahan selama apa yang Luhan pikirkan... Bagaimana reaksi Sehun? HunHan,ChanBaek/BaekYeol(GSBaekhyun),KaiSoo(GSKyun gsoo),GSZhangYixing,ONESHOT,YAOI, mind to review? :)


Eclaire Oh _proudly present:_

_A HunHan's songfict:_

_"_**_CLARITY_**_"_

_Based on Zedd's song with a same title featuring Foxes_

_._

_This story dedicated for someone in my head who miss you very much…_

_._

_High dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash, 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy; why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity; why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and make us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you…_

_[Zedd ft. Foxes – Clarity]_

_._

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn…_

.

Luhan sangat mencintai sekolahnya. Dia suka memiliki sekolah besar, luas, sejuk, serta memiliki sebuah tempat lapang luas di atas atapnya. Luhan suka berbaring di sana bersama Xiumin sehabis bermain sepak bola setiap sore. Menyaksikan matahari beranjak turun dari langit dan berbicara tentang hidup.

Lahir menjadi seorang namja adalah kebahagiaan pribadi Luhan. Dia suka kekuatannya sendiri, dia suka berlari mengejar bola. Dia suka melakukan semua kegiatan lelaki yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia suka menjadi seorang namja. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya sampai dia bertemu Sehun.

Namja pintar, tampan, serta luar biasa yang mendapat kelas percepatan hingga bisa satu kelas dengan Luhan. Sejak pertama dia menjadi desas-desus, Luhan selalu memikirkan namja berkacamata tebal, suka membawa buku-buku yang sama tebalnya dengan lensa kacamatanya, serta berpenampilan _nerdy_. Tidak pernah sama sekali Luhan membayangkan seorang namja yang penuh percaya diri seperti Sehun.

Tubuhnya langsing sehalus _cheetah_. Terlihat lincah bahkan saat diam. Kulitnya seputih salju dan Luhan langsung tahu bahwa namja ini albino. Kulitnya terlalu putih untuk ukuran seorang namja sekalipun.

Luhan selalu yakin dirinya _straight_. Tidak akan tergoda namja mana pun dan akan tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri bahkan saat malaikat sekalipun memintanya berpaling. Tapi hanya dengan senyuman kecil dari Sehun serta beberapa kali ajakan untuk minum _bubble tea_ bersama, Luhan luluh begitu saja.

Luhan suka melihat Sehun tersenyum sama seperti dia suka berada di atap. Saat dia tersenyum, gigi taringnya akan menyembul dari sudut bibirnya dan menurut Luhan senyuman Sehun sangat menggoda. Manis, imut, menggemaskan, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa menahan diri agar tidak mencubitnya saat tersenyum.

Sehun punya banyak sekali kepercayaan diri yang tidak habis-habisnya. Dia selalu berhasil membuat Luhan kembali percaya diri setelah terpuruk. Sehun bahkan menjadi manajer klub sepak bola Luhan hanya agar bisa selalu bertemu Luhan. Agar bisa selalu menemaninya.

Sehun dengan sabar memunguti baju-baju anggota klub lain setelah berlatih dan membawanya ke _laundry_ hanya demi Luhan semata. Rayuan itu berhasil untuk Luhan sehingga saat Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Luhan menjawab ya.

Awal yang dirasakan Luhan amatlah manis. Mereka berbagi terlalu banyak hal untuk satu sama lain. Sehun memberikannya semua hal yang Luhan inginkan. Memanjakannya dengan perhatian serta aura protektivitas yang membuat Luhan nyaman. Sehun selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan Luhan. Menjaganya seperti benda pecah belah yang tidak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki ketika pecah.

Satu bulan pertama adalah bulan paling indah yang pernah Luhan rasakan seumur hidupnya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu saat Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman satu klubnya, berpacaran dengan yeoja adik kelas bernama Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang salah memang.

Hanya saja akhirnya Luhan menyadari _siapa_ dirinya dan _siapa_ Sehun saat Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua ketika berbagi _bubble tea_.

Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan situasinya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengerti tapi apa? Terlambat. Luhan sudah menyadari bahwa dia dan Sehun tidak seharusnya bersama. Sehun seharusnya bersama seorang _yeoja_. Begitu pula dirinya. Mereka seharusnya menikahi _yeojachingu_ mereka masing-masing alih-alih _namjachingu_.

Dengan keputusan bulat itulah Luhan di sini.

Sekali lagi di atap sekolah.

Tempat kesukaannya dan akan menjadi tempat yang paling tidak bisa dikunjunginya setelah dia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

"_Mijo_,"

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar panggilan itu dan menemukan Sehun melangkah ke arahnya. Pakaian pemuda itu menarik walaupun semua pemuda di sekolah ini menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat kemeja putih polos, dasi kotak-kotak, serta celana _pullover_ gelap itu terlihat menarik. Tubuhnya terbalut sempurna dalam pelukan longgar baju seragamnya.

Sehun meraihnya dalam pelukan panjang dan hangat yang membuat Luhan memejamkan mata. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri pada semua keputusan yang dipilihnya.

Luhan pasti merindukan pelukan Sehun.

Merindukan kebersamaan mereka berebut _bubble tea_.

Kebersamaan mereka membereskan klub seusai latihan.

Aroma tubuh Sehun yang outentik.

Serta cara Sehun memanggilnya….

"_Mijo_? Ada apa?"

Luhan menggertakkan giginya saat panggilan Sehun untuknya menghantam segenap akal sehatnya. Sulit sekali melepaskan seseorang yang sudah pernah memeta seluruh tubuhmu dengan gairah. Mengetahui satu titik tahi lalat kecil yang ada di bagian tubuhmu yang paling pribadi bukan karena kau yang memberitahunya tapi karena _dia_ mencarinya sendiri.

Ketakutan serta ketidakmampuan untuk meninggalkan sejenak membuat Luhan lemah tapi dia membulatkan tekadnya.

Dia berharap dengan segenap keputusannya ini, Sehun akan menemukan seorang _yeoja_ yang sesuai untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Mija_," balas Luhan lirih. Suaranya tersapu angin keras yang menghambur di atap sehingga Sehun harus merunduk untuk mendengarnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" balasnya lembut. "Apakah ada sesuatu? Masalah? Seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

Luhan menggeleng dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia yakin dia bisa melakukannya tadi sebelum Sehun datang. Tapi saat dia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang bercampur dengan keringat Sehun yang menakjubkan, Luhan merasa pening. Ingin melupakan semuanya dan membenamkan diri di tubuh Sehun. Tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapan pun.

Itu tepat sebelum pikiran tentang tatapan Baekhyun ke arah mereka berkelebat di kepalanya.

"_Mija_," katanya berusaha tegas walaupun suaranya gemetaran. "Aku mau putus."

Sehun membeku. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba bergeming sebelum luruh dengan perlahan dari tubuh Luhan dan menggantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nanar wajah Luhan yang datar.

Tidak tahu seberapa sulitnya Luhan menahan ekspresinya agar tetap datar.

"T-tapi, _Mijo_, kenapa?" bisiknya tercekat; dadanya naik turun dengan berat. Seketika Luhan merasa bersalah. Sehun, walaupun terlihat kuat dan begitu _manly_, memiliki sebagian dirinya yang lemah. Sebagian dirinya yang membutuhkan Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tidak ingin dibutuhkan olehnya.

Luhan menghela napas dan menatap mata Sehun yang nanar. "Karena kita tidak seharusnya bersama." Katanya dengan suara terkendali yang membuat Luhan kaget. "Karena aku akhirnya menyadari satu hal penting bahwa kita tidak seharusnya bersama. Kita sama-sama namja, Sehun. Apakah sesulit itu melihatnya? Kau seharusnya seperti Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka memiliki seorang _yeojachingu_."

Rahang Sehun mengencang. Seolah baru sadar dari tidur kelamnya. "Dan karena apa semua ini, _Mijo_? Siapa yang memperngaruhimu?"

Luhan menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang mempengaruhi atau dipengaruhi, Sehun. Ini semua keputusanku,"

Tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya langsung mengencang; mengepal hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Semua pikiran punya landasan dasar, _Mijo_, dan aku ingin tahu _apa_ landasan dasarmu hingga bisa mengatakannya," katanya nyaris menggeram.

Luhan ingin menangis. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar Sehun menggeram padanya. Terlihat begitu marah hingga pembuluh darah di pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Aliran darahnya yang kebiruan terlihat di balik kulit albinonya yang tipis dan menggoda.

"Katakanlah Tuhan akhirnya memperingatkanku tentang itu." balas Luhan tenang; mencoba mengendalikan segenap emosinya yang ingin tumpah ruah di sana. Di hadapan Sehun.

Alis Sehun berkerut dalam-dalam. Keduanya diam berhadapan selama beberapa menit yang terasa seperti seabad. Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak memalingkan wajah dari namja di hadapannya. Berharap dengan itu, Sehun akan mempercayainya. Akan percaya bahwa dia tidak ingin bersama Sehun lagi.

Akhirnya Sehun menemukan apa yang dicarinya di mata Luhan karena dia mendesah. Kepalan tangannya mengurai perlahan dan kembali lemas. Dia mengendikkan bahunya begitu ringan hingga hati Luhan terasa diremas-remas.

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu dan karena itulah aku akan menghargai keputusanmu." Katanya lalu mundur selangkah dari Luhan; memeberikan mereka ruang yang cukup bagi seorang teman. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Luhan meleleh karenanya. Betapa indah dan manisnya wajah Sehun saat tersenyum membuat Luhan harus menahan tangannya agar tidak meremas dadanya sendiri yang terasa begitu sakit.

Sehun tersenyum separo. "Jadi," katanya santai dan menyurukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _pullover_-nya. "Semoga bertemu perempuan yang tepat," katanya lalu berbalik. Melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sudah?

Apakah semua sudah selesai?

Apakah benar semuanya semudah itu?

Semudah itukah Sehun melupakannya?

Merelakannya?

Luhan ambruk ke lantai beton di bawah kakinya; mengabaikan rasa sakit di tempurung lututnya karena rasa sakit di dadanya jauh lebih menyita dari semuanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Luhan tersengal-sengal. Berharap semua sakit hatinya berlalu bersama teriakannya tapi nihil. Rasa sakit masih bercokol di dadanya. Menggerogoti hatinya, tubuhnya, bahkan jiwanya. Melihat Sehun melangkah pergi dari atap, Luhan merasa Sehun juga melangkah pergi dari hidupnya…

Mereka tidak akan memiliki waktu bersama lagi.

Mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu tanpa merasakan sakit…

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Berolahraga membuat Luhan tidak merasakan dinginnya musim gugur. Kebetulan musim gugur belum memasuki waktu dimana suhu mulai turun gila-gilaan. Daun-daun bahkan belum memerah sehingga Luhan masih memanfaatkan musim itu untuk bermain bola. Dia duduk di atas sebuah bangku plastik dan meraih botol minumnya; meminum habis setengahnya dan menuang sisanya ke kepalanya yang terasa panas. Saat air mengguyur kepalanya, rasanya jauh lebih nyaman.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan mendongak dari kegiatannya mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk yang dikalungkan ke lehernya dan melihat pelatih mereka, Pelatih Park. "Ya, Pelatih Park-ssi?" balasnya mengerjapkan mata.

Pelatih Park menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum kembali menatap Luhan. "Apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa Sehun memilih mengundurkan diri menjadi manajer kalian?"

Luhan merasa jantungnya mencelos hingga ke dasar perutnya. "A-ani," katanya gugup. "Tapi yang saya dengar dia punya kesibukan lain di kelas. Yaah, Anda tahulah, Siswa Pintar seperti dia tidak akan diam di kelas dan menjadi manajer tim sepak bola selamanya, kan?" katanya walaupun dia meremas handuknya hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

Oh, jelas.

Luhan _sangat_ tahu kenapa Sehun mengundurkan diri.

Untungnya Pelatih Park tidak menangkap nada gugup Luhan karena dia mengangkat bahu sambil lalu. Menerima kebohongan Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan seratus persen kebohongan, Sehun memang sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa lomba yang akan diikutinya beberapa pekan ke depan.

Olimpiade Fisika Internasional yang dilaksanakan di Bangkok itu salah satunya.

"Benar juga. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya mengurus banyak hal di ruang guru," balas Pelatih Park. "_Well_, kurasa ini saatnya mencari manajer baru sebelum pertandingan antarsekolah musim panas ini," katanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Saya akan mencoba mencari seseorang yang sesuai," janjinya dan Pelatih Park tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Luhan mendadak merasa mual. Dia menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas lutut dan menyangga kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut mengerikan hingga Luhan merasa limbung. Asam lambungnya melonjak-lonjak di dalam perutnya; memberontak ingin keluar.

Efek yang dirasakannya setelah putus dari Sehun terasa begitu dahsyat.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

"Xiaolu,"

Luhan mendongak dari bukunya dan menemukan Xiumin yang duduk di kursi di depannya. Mengangkangi kursinya sehingga dia bisa lebih mudah melihat apa yang dikerjakan Luhan di mejanya.

Soal-soal ujian akhir, tentu saja.

"Kau ke kantin?" tawar Xiumin menelengkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan pipinya di sandaran kursi. Rambut jabriknya terlihat basah.

"Kurasa tidak," balas Luhan santai. "Eomma memberiku bekal tadi dan aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya dengan tidak memakannya,"

Xiumin tertarik mendengarnya. "Bekal jenis apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat suara lain mendahuluinya.

"Namja macam apa yang membawa bekal ke sekolah?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Sehun. Berdiri seperti Zeus muda yang sangat menarik. Seragamnya berantakan; sebelah bagian kemejanya belum dimasukkan ke dalam celananya dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Terlihat sekali dia terburu-buru ke sekolah.

"Dan, apa masalahmu atas itu, Oh Sehun?" balas Xiumin sengit.

Sehun tertawa mengerikan. Luhan selalu suka mendengar suara tawa Sehun tapi saat dia tertawa dengan tawa yang _ini_, Luhan yakin dia akan mimpi buruk nanti malam. "Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ jika dia membawa bekal dari rumah?" balas Sehun yang langsung menohok Luhan tepat di ulu hatinya.

"_Well, then_, itu terjemahan bebas dari kata '_yeoja_'," balas Xiumin. "Jangan ganggu kami, _Magnae_,"

Sehun mendengus lalu mengacuhkan mereka; berjalan menjauh ke arah teman-temannya yang berkerumun di belakang kelas. Chanyeol, Kris, serta Kai. Mereka tertawa-tawa sambil bertukar _high-five_.

Jika saja sekarang Luhan masih kekasih Sehun, mereka pasti akan duduk berdua membicarakan banyak hal dan sepak bola adalah topik utamanya. Sehun selalu mendengarkan Luhan. Apa pun itu yang diceritakan Luhan padanya. Selalu memberikan waktunya untuk mendengarkan cerita konyol sekalipun. Dia hanya akan menunggu sampai Luhan selesai dan memberi tanggapan yang kiranya disukai Luhan.

Dan Sehun adalah seorang namja yang sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna untuk Luhan sekalipun.

"Sialan," gerutu Xiumin menatap Sehun yang duduk di atas meja Kai. "Apa sih masalahnya? Dia cuma anak percepatan yang kebetulan pintar, lalu apakah itu artinya dia bisa mengejek kita semua?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya di atas celana _pullover_-nya yang setengah kusut. "Sudahlah, Baozi. Biarkan saja." Katanya lirih sambil menatap kotak makan siangnya yang dibungkus saputangan putih polos. "Lagi pula, aku terlalu menyayangi ibuku untuk sekadar menanggapi ejekan tidak bermutu darinya," katanya tersenyum lalu membuka kotak makan siangnya. "Aku punya _sandwich_, kau mau?"

Xiumin tentu saja langsung menerimanya.

Luhan melirik ke arah pojok belakang kelas; melihat Sehun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Kai dan Chanyeol sementara Kris, namja tinggi yang menjadi ketua kelas mereka, hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapinya.

Luhan bersumpah bahwa Sehun terlihat begitu bersinar saking tampannya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya sehabis mandi; mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah sambil memandang langit-langit. Membayangkan ekspresi Sehun hari ini saat Luhan menanggapi Yixing, yeoja yang selama ini menjadi teman duduk Luhan. Semua orang tahu bahwa Luhan pernah menjalin beberapa hubungan dengan Yixing dulu saat mereka kelas satu. Mereka sempat berpacaran kurang dari sebulan dan memutuskan bahwa berteman jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pacaran.

Hingga sekarang, Luhan masih membina hubungan yang baik dengan Yixing. Dulu saat dia berpacaran dengan Sehun, namja itu sempat mengutarakan keberatannya dengan kedekatan Luhan bersama Yixing. Bahkan sempat melarang Luhan berteman dengan Yixing.

Sekarang setelah putus dengan Sehun, jelas Luhan ingin kembali membina hubungan dengan Yixing. Tapi saat dia melihat Sehun, dia terkejut karena menemukan air mata di wajahnya.

Sehun mengusap air matanya saat Luhan menoleh lalu bergegas keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan buku kumpulan soal Fisikanya yang mengerikan di atas meja; setengah dikerjakan. Luhan terkadang lupa betapa lemah dan kesepiannya jiwa Sehun. Betapa sebenarnya Sehun tidak lebih tua dari adiknya sendiri.

Sehun adalah anak kecil.

Emosinya masih terlalu labil.

Dan Luhan sudah membuatnya menangis.

Luhan menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Dia hanya bertanya pada Yixing apakah Yixing bisa membantunya mengerjakan beberapa soal dan beberapa kali tertawa karena kesalahannya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri dengan ribut dan keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol dan Kai langsung mengejarnya sementara Yixing tidak mengerti.

Semuanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Semuanya.

Kecuali Luhan.

Dan itu membuat perasaannya terasa begitu berat dan membebaninya. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial #1_ yang langsung tersambung ke Sehun.

"_Ya_." Sahut suara serak nyaris tidak bersahabat dari seberang.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" balas Luhan sedikit kesal pada tingkah kekanakan Sehun. Demi Tuhan, Luhan hanya bertanya tentang beberapa soal dan Sehun menangis karena itu? Benar-benar bukanlah sikap seorang namja.

"_Apa? Kau mau bilang itu bukan sikap seorang namja_?" balas Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan atau karena Luhan menggumamkan pikirannya. Entahlah.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menjaga emosimu yang meledak-ledak itu, Sehun." Sergah Luhan dengan emosi yang mulai membumbung seperti asap jerami yang dibakar. "Kau cemburu pada Yixing, begitu? Dengar, kita sudah tidak berpacaran lagi. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku lagi. Jadi berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Sehun."

"_Karena apa semua ini? Hanya karena kau takut dosa dan Tuhan atau karena kau malu menjadi seorang homoseksual_?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar kalimat Sehun dan langsung menyadari betapa buruknya memutuskan untuk menelepon Sehun. "Aku tidak malu! Aku hanya sadar bahwa kita tidak seharusnya berpacaran. Namja tidak seharusnya mencintai namja, Sehun. Apakah itu sulit?"

"_Ya._" Tukas Sehun dingin. "_Itu sulit bagiku. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Lalu apalagi? Kebiasaanmu yang terlalu bermoral itulah yang mengangguku. Pikirmu kau hanya akan sendirian di Neraka atau apa? Aku juga di sana, Luhan. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di hukum sendirian_!"

Luhan berdecak keras. "Jangan bilang hal seperti itu, Oh Sehun! Kita semua mati terpisah!"

"_Aku mencintaimu…_" sekonyong-konyong suara Sehun melemah. "_Tidakkah itu berarti untukmu_…?"

Luhan menghela napas dan menghalau perih yang merambat di dadanya. "Oh, _Mija_," bisiknya memanggil Sehun dengan nama yang diberikannya pada Sehun saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih. "Tentu saja itu berarti. Hanya kata cintamulah yang berarti untukku," bisiknya. "Tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kita harus berpindah. Hubungan ini tidak sehat, _Mija_…"

"_Apakah ada kesalahanku yang membuatmu marah, Mijo? Apa? Aku akan memperbaikinya. Kita tidak perlu putus, kan_?"

Luhan merasa letih. Baginya Sehun selalu dewasa dalam mengadapi sesuatu. Jenis lelaki yang akan diidamkan oleh semua yeoja. Jenis lelaki yang akan mengerti semua keputusan Luhan. Jenis lelaki yang tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya.

Tapi apa?

Luhan terlalu banyak berharap.

"Kau kedengaran seperti perempuan," gerutu Luhan dan akan memutuskan sambungan saat Sehun bicara dengan lirih.

"_Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita adalah perempuan? Akankah kita bersama selamanya_?"

Mustahil. Luhan tahu itu tapi sebagian dirinya berharap besok dia akan terbangun dan menemukan rambutnya panjang serta memiliki payudaranya sendiri. Menjadi seorang perempuan _sempurna_ untuk mendampingi Sehun yang _sempurna_.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa aku ingin menjadi perempuan…" bisik Luhan lirih ke telepon di tangannya. "Tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah, _Mija_, kau harus menatap ke depan. Mulailah berpindah. Temukan gadis untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tampan, pintar, dan memiliki semua kualitas diri seorang lelaki yang diinginkan gadis-gadis. Menemukan gadis untuk dirimu sendiri bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan, kan?"

"_Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau mencarinya_?"

"Kau harus, Oh Sehun! Demi Tuhan!" Luhan bangkit dan duduk bersila di ranjangnya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa membicarakan hal ini di telepon.

"_Aku tidak mau menemukan perempuan untuk diriku sendiri, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin kau. Aku hanya menginginkanmu dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun_."

"Kau egois," balas Luhan gemas.

"_Ya. Itu karena aku adalah manusia. Kaupikir kenapa kau bisa melepaskanku? Memerintahkanku untuk mencari perempuan untuk diriku sendiri kalau bukan karena kau egois ingin aku bahagia_?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata; merasa pusing oleh kebenaran kata-kata Sehun.

"_Kita semua egois, Mijo. Karena kita adalah manusia. Kau seharusnya tahu itu_."

Luhan meremas sebelah kepalanya saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Limbung oleh kenyataan. Buta oleh kefahaman. Di tengah suara berdentam-dentam di tengah kepalanya, Luhan mendengar Sehun berbicara lirih.

"_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy_?"

Luhan meledak dalam tangisan; dia membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mencegah Sehun mendengar isakannya sementara tubuhnya berguncang dalam tangis. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mencegah suara isakannya mengeras dan menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat melalui mulut. Dadanya terasa mengerut berusaha mencari udara sementara napasnya tercekat-cekat oleh tangis.

"_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity_?"

"Ber-berhenti, Sehun!" pekik Luhan tercekat dan menggeleng histeris. "A-aku tidak tahu! _M-molla, molla, molla_!" katanya terisak-isak liar; akhirnya membiarkan Sehun mendengar tangisannya.

_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need…_

Luhan memutuskan sambungan dan melempar ponselnya hingga mendarat di seberang kasurnya. Meremas dadanya sendiri saat rasa sakit dan kebas menjalari hatinya; dia terbatuk-batuk, tersedak napasnya sendiri saat tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit dari sana dan mengembalikan napas serta hatinya kebentuk semula.

Bicara dengan Sehun bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, Luhan tahu itu…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan terbangun dengan keadaan pusing dan mata yang bengkak. Dia mengucek matanya dan melihat seberapa parah bengkaknya. Dia menghela napas. Dia akan mengambil mentimun di kulkas dan mengompresnya, Luhan berharap hal itu bisa bekerja. Jam kecil di nakas menunjukkan saat ini baru pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Luhan merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia bergulak-gulik gelisah; memikirkan kata-kata Sehun yang membayangi tidurnya.

Ponselnya bergetar ribut di atas nakas.

Luhan tersentak dan duduk tegak; menoleh ke ponselnya yang bergetar dan menunjukkan nama Sehun di layarnya.

Luhan menghela napas.

Sehun benar-benar namja yang sulit ditebak.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya setelah mengaktifkan mode hening dan kembali tidur.

Baru tiga puluh menit mencoba, Luhan menyerah dan meraih ponselnya. Menemukan lima belas panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sehun.

"Ngotot," gumam Luhan dan baru saja akan menghapus daftar panggil lalu menghubunginya saat ponselnya menyala terang benderang.

Nama Sehun berkedip di layarnya.

Luhan mengangkatnya. "Sehun," katanya kesal dan marah. "Ini sudah malam. Kau seharusnya tahu jam berapa _kau_ seharusnya menelepon."

"_Katakan kau mencintaiku, Luhan… Katakan kau mencintaiku_…"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata. "Ada apa ini?" kata Luhan bingung. "A-aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," lanjutnya. "Tapi kau seharusnya tahu bahwa selalu ada kata itu untukmu,"

"_Katakan padaku, Luhan… Katakan_…"

"Sehun, beritahu aku dimana kau sekarang!"

"_Jebal, Luhan… Jebal…_"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku, Oh Sehun!" Luhan tiba-tiba mendapatkan firasat aneh tentang tingkah Sehun. Sehun memang masih muda tapi dia tidak pernah bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini.

Sehun selalu menjadi seorang _leader_ dalam hidup Luhan. Dia selalu membimbing Luhan dengan sabar untuk menjauhi hal-hal yang berpotensi membahayakan Luhan. Sejak mereka putus, Sehun berubah menjadi namja yang merajuk. Seme yang tiba-tiba saja bersifat seperti seorang uke. Kekanakan. Itu membuat perut Luhan mulas.

Sehun terasa begitu berbeda.

"_Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya… Katakan kau mencintaiku. Sekali ini saja, Luhan…_"

Luhan menelan asam lambungnya. "Setelahnya kau janji akan mengatakan dimana kau berada?"

Suara tawa lirih terdengar. "_Aku di rumah, Lulu. Aku sedang berbaring di kasurku yang hangat. Percayalah_…" katanya.

Luhan percaya. Luhan memang _selalu_ percaya pada Sehun sehingga dia menghela napas dan berbisik penuh perasaan. "_Saranghae, Mija. Jeongmal saranghae…_" bisiknya. "Kau seharusnya tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan ini denganmu. Jika kau mencintaiku, terimalah keputusanku, _Mija_…"

"_Aku menerimanya, Mijo_. _Aku sudah menerimanya_… _Dan maaf karena menganggu waktu tidurmu. Sekarang, tidurlah… Mimpi yang indah…_"

"Tapi—Sehun? _Sehun_? SEHUN!"

Sambungan telepon sudah mati dan Luhan merasa tubuhnya meriang. Dia menoleh ke jendela kamarnya yang tidak ditutup tirainya. Menampakkan bulan sabit pucat dan lima bintang kecil yang mengitarinya. Luhan menelan ludah.

Berharap Sehun berkata jujur padanya…

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Suhu mulai turun gila-gilaan sejak kemarin dan Luhan hari ini memutuskan untuk menggunakan mantel ke sekolah. Dedaunan sudah mulai memerah dan beberapa sudah mengotori jalanan. Luhan suka sekali melihat dedaunan yang berguguran; dia suka mendengar suara keresak saat dia melangkah. Dan saat melihat daun _ginko_, dia selalu teringat Sehun.

Jadi, Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah pohon _ginko_ besar di dekat sekolahnya dan menyentuh batangnya yang besar dan kokoh. Membayangkan saat Sehun pertama kali menunggunya sehabis klub. Duduk di bawah pohon ini sambil menghitung daun _ginko_ yang gugur di tangannya. Daun keemasan berbentuk kipas itu memenuhi pangkuannya tapi Sehun tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Dia nyaris tertidur saat Luhan menemukannya…

.

_"Mija, bangun!" katanya Luhan lalu mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun._

_Alih-alih membuka mata, Sehun malah tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu itu kau, Mijo, bahkan sebelum kau mengambil langkah pertama," katanya dengan mata terpejam._

_Luhan duduk di sisinya; menyusup ke bahunya dan tersenyum saat Sehun meremas tangannya dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau duduk di sini sementara kau bisa menungguku di lapangan sana?" tanyanya._

_Sehun belum membuka matanya. Ada satu daun ginko di keningnya; Luhan meniupnya lembut dan daun itu luruh ke bawah. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu dari sini. Kau jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari sini,"_

_Luhan memberengut; bercanda, tentu saja. "Aku tidak cantik, Mija. Aku tampan!" protesnya sambil menggelitiki pinggang Sehun yang tidak terpengaruh._

_"Di mataku?" balas Sehun kalem sambil menangkap kedua tangan Luhan dengan mulus. "Tidak pernah ada yeoja yang bisa mengambil seperseratus bahkan seperseribu kecantikanmu di mataku, Mijo…"_

_Luhan merona sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan mendaratkan satu ciuman mantap di pipinya yang membuat namja itu tertawa…_

.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengusap air matanya. Semua itu hanya kenangan lama yang seharusnya dilupakan Luhan. Dia harus menatap masa depan. Mencari seorang yeojachingu salah satunya; dia tidak mau mengecewakan orangtuanya dengan menjadi homoseksual walaupun dia mutlak membutuhkan Sehun seperti dia membutuhkan udara. Tanpa Sehun, Luhan tidak akan bisa bernapas.

Setiap malam Luhan berdoa agar dia terbangun menjadi seorang perempuan.

Berharap pada bintang jatuh.

Bahkan berdoa pada setan untuk itu.

Tapi nihil.

Dia selalu terbangun dan menyadari dirinya masih tetap seorang namja.

Betapa inginnya Luhan memiliki kesempatan untuk menciptakan masa depan bersama dengan Sehun. Tapi dalam gambaran itu, Luhan adalah perempuan yang sempurna.

Luhan menghela napas berat…

Dia berbelok ke kelas dan terkejut mendapati garis polisi berwarna kuning di pasang melingkari lapangan. Semua orang berkerumun di lapangan; mendongak dan berdesakan untuk melihat. Luhan melihat ada dua mobil patrol polisi di halaman sekolahnya dan dia mendekat.

"Pagi, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Yixing yang tersenyum lembut. Rambutnya diikat kuda serampangan yang membuatnya semakin manis. "Pagi, Yixing," sapanya ramah. "Ada apa?" dia mengendikkan dagu ke kerumunan.

"_Molla_," balas Yixing. "Aku juga baru tiba,"

Luhan menoleh ke kerumunan itu sebelum ke Yixing. "Kau tertarik untuk melihat?" tawarnya.

Yixing terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Luhan," balasnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan keduanya berjalan mendekat. Baru saja berjarak satu meter lagi sebelum kerumunan, seseorang menoleh ke arah mereka dan terbelalak seolah melihat hantu.

"CHANYEOL-SUNBAE! INI DIA LUHAN-SUNBAE!"

_Chanyeol_?

Luhan seketika merasakan hawa dingin merambati tungkainya sehingga secara naluriah dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengenyahkan rasa dingin itu. Kerumunan membuka untuknya saat dia masuk tanpa menoleh kemana-mana lagi kecuali ke depan.

Barisan terakhir terbuka dan dia melihat Chanyeol, Kai, serta Kris berjongkok di lapangan. Mengelilingi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Luhan lihat. Chanyeol berdiri dan mendesak Luhan mundur dan menutupi pandangan Luhan dari apa pun yang sedang mereka amati.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan." sapa Chanyeol setengah hati. "Bagaimana tugasmu? Kau sudah membuatnya?"

Luhan tidak menjawab; kakinya terpancang ke tanah sementara Chanyeol berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. "Apa itu?" tanyanya tidak terpengaruh kata-kata Chanyeol sama sekali. "Kenapa ada polisi?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sendu. "Oh, Luhan…" bisiknya. "Itu… itu…"

"Itu siapa, Chanyeol?" ulang Luhan; dia mendengar suaranya sendiri seperti robot. Sepertinya dia _tahu_ siapa yang tengah dikerumuni.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua bahunya dengan erat. "Kau harus bisa tabah, ne?" katanya lembut.

"Itu siapa, Chanyeol?" ulang Luhan seperti robot.

"Biarkan dia lewat, Chanyeol." Suara bass Kris terdengar dan Chanyeol menghela napas lalu membiarkan Luhan lewat.

Luhan melangkah satu langkah saja dan satu langkah itu sudah membuat seluruh dunianya jungkir balik. Runtuh dari langit dan menghambur di tanah seperti helaian-helaian _ginko_ yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Luhan melihat darah dimana-mana; darahnya sudah mengering tapi masih berbau anyir. Dari jumlah darahnya, Luhan tahu, orang itu pasti meninggal dengan kepala hancur berantakan dan melibatkan banyak sekali patah tulang yang parah.

Mati seketika begitu menghantam tanah.

Ya.

Luhan kira Luhan akan baik-baik saja saat Kai dan Kris memutuskan berdiri dan membiarkannya melihat.

Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa yang terbaring di tanah adalah mayat Sehun.

Sesuatu di dalam tubuh Luhan terasa limbung lalu jatuh pecah berantakan…

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you…_

.

.

.

_Dear, My Mijo, Xi Luhan…_

_Mijo, kau mungkin akan mengataiku lemah dan tidak berguna karena memutuskan untuk melompat dari atap setelah mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini. Kau mungkin bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan bersama Yixing, tapi aku tidak._

_Kaulah alasanku bernapas._

_Kaulah alasanku hidup._

_Semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, melupakan cinta ini, semakin kuat aku mengingatmu. Merindukanmu. Merasakanmu…._

_Aku bodoh. Memang._

_Maaf karena telah bertingkah begitu kekanakan selama ini. Semata hanya karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Mungkin bagimu menjadi homoseksual adalah kesalahan terbesarmu di dalam hidup tapi ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal._

_Aku bahagia._

_Luar biasa bahagia menjadi seorang homoseksual dan dicintai oleh seseorang semurni dan sehebat kau._

_Mijo, kutitipkan cinta ini padamu…_

_Katamu akan selalu ada kata cinta untukku darimu dan, Mijo, akan selalu ada kata cinta untumu juga dariku…_

_Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya._

_Aku menunggumu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Siapa pun diantara kita yang akan lahir menjadi perempuan, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi._

_Dan saat itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu…_

_Your Mija, Oh Sehun._

.

END

.

Catatan:

_Mija_: (katanya) cara untuk memanggil namja yang lebih kecil. Banyak fans yang manggil Sehun kayak gitu. Author gak tau kebenarannya XD dipake karena mau senada dengan panggilan 'Mijo' ^^

_Mijo_: bahasa Rumania atau kaum Gipsi, _Mijo_ digunakan untuk memanggil lelaki yang lebih tua, dihormati, juga di sayang. Kayak manggil kakak cowok ^^

.

Author's Corner:

Ada yang nangis, gak? *digampar*

Author lagi keranjingan sama lagunya Zedd yang melo-yellow itu~~ liriknya bagus banget dan lagi ngena buat perasaan author yang lagi sama kacau balaunya. Eonnideul sama chingudeul udah pernah denger lagunya, gak? Kalau belom, coba didengerin sambil baca FF ini, ya ^^

Biar feel-nya kena ^^

Semoga aja FF ini ngena dan feelnya dapet; ditulis dalam keadaan setengah nangis nih. Masalah author banyaaaaaakkk banget *curcol* jadi semua kesedihan itu mengalir ke FF ini. Semoga semuanya suka…

Udah ah, author gak banyak bacot.

At last but not the last one as always,

Review, pleaseee~~~? *bbuing2 bareng Sehun ^^

Khamsahamnidaaa~~

.


End file.
